csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
ZEDKO
|} Jindřich "ZEDKO" Chyba (ur. 3 maja 1998) jest czeskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Sinners. Drużyny *2014-03-?? – 2014-0?-?? - 35px|Czechy nEophyte *2014-05-28 – 2018-09-01 - 35px|Czechy GUNRUNNERS *2016-01-11 – 2016-04-12 - 35px|Czechy eEriness *2016-04-12 – 2016-05-08 - 35px|Czechy REViTAL Gaming *2016-05-08 – 2018-07-05 - 35px|Słowacja eXtatus *2018-07-05 – 2018-07-29 - 35px|Słowacja warmup *2018-08-30 – 2018-12-11 - 35px|Czechy eSuba *2018-12-11 – 2019-01-14 - 35px|Słowacja GUNRUNNERS *2019-02-07 – 2020-01-08 - 35px|Czechy eSuba *2020-01-08 – nadal - 35px|Czechy Sinners Historia 2014 *W marcu 2014 roku ZEDKO dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę nEophyte. *'28 maja 2014' - ZEDKO dołączył do drużyny GUNRUNNERS. *'1 września 2014' - Skład drużyny GUNRUNNERS rozpadł się! 2016 *'11 stycznia 2016' - ZEDKO dołączył do drużyny eEriness. *'12 kwietnia 2016' - ZEDKO opuścił drużynę eEriness i dołączył do REViTAL Gaming. *'8 maja 2016' - ZEDKO opuścił drużynę REViTAL Gaming i dołączył do eXtatus. 2018 *'5 lipca 2018' - Skład drużyny eXtatus rozstał się z organizacją i odtąd był znany pod nazwą warmup! *'29 lipca 2018' - ZEDKO opuścił drużynę warmup. *'30 sierpnia 2018' - ZEDKO dołączył do drużyny eSuba. *'11 grudnia 2018' - ZEDKO opuścił drużynę eSuba i dołączył do GUNRUNNERS. 2019 *'14 stycznia 2019' - Skład drużyny GUNRUNNERS rozpadł się! *'7 lutego 2019' - ZEDKO dołączył do drużyny eSuba. 2020 *'8 stycznia 2020' - ZEDKO opuścił drużynę eSuba i dołączył do Sinners. Osiągnięcia '35px|Czechy nEophyte' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO February 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO March 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) '35px|Czechy Czechy' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014 - Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2014) '35px|Słowacja EXtatus' *Pierwsze miejsce PLAYzone League I (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS Finals 10 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Majstrovstvá SR 2016 (Slovak Championship 2016) (2016) *Trzecie miejsce PLAYzone League II (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 39 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce UniCon 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League Season 1 - Finały LAN (2017) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2017: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 7 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 8 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce HITPOINT Masters Finals 12 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 5 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Headshot Cup 4 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Skinhub Championship (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 25: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Cup 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mother Russia 1xBet (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ROG COOL League 2 - Playoffy (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *6/8 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Global Challenge (2018) *Drugie miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *1/2 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Czechosłowackie kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *22 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League 3 - Finały (2018) '35px|Słowacja warmup' *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Czechy eSuba' *Czwarte miejsce Tiger Masters Season 4 - Finały (2018) *Drugie miejsce Czech Championship 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Główna dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 - Etap online (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 (2018) *6 miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 1 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 - Baraże (2019) *Drugie miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2019) *7 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Nationals Česko a Slovensko - Season 1: Etap online (2019) *Trzecie miejsce PLAYzone Challenge 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FORTUNA COOL League Season 6 - Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Finały (2019) '35px|Czechy Owned' *1/2 miejsce WESG 2019 - Europa Środkowa i Półwysep Iberyjski: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Czechy Sinners' *Pierwsze miejsce Supreme Masters European Invitational 2020 (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *FRAGMOVIE - Jindrich "ZEDKO" Chyba *Jindřich "ZEDKO" Chyba at LanCraft *ZEDKO 1vs2 clutch vs. Universe @ Czech Championship 2016 *ZEDKO anti-eco ACE vs OpTic (Europe Minor Qualifier ELEAGUE 2018) *ZEDKO 1HP 1v5 against AGO Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Czescy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi